Halloween in the Bureau
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: Halloween with Baron and others can be quite revealing. XD I know it's a bad summary but try it out. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hey everyone! XD I decided to write this Halloween fic you liked it or not. And as always reviews please because they make me happy. XD **

Halloween with Baron and others

It was a normal day for Baron until… Muta came. He was fussing around with his decorations and the tawny cat almost exploded. But it was only almost.

"Muta, why on earth did you bring these things here? " Baron asked and rubbed his temple.

"It's going to be Halloween." Muta said while making the pumpkin decoration next to the door.

"What? Is it that time of year already?"

"Yes Baron it is. What have you been doing, sleeping? You've been weird every since we returned from the cat kingdom." Toto said when he came in.

The tawny cat figure decided not to answer because he was think about Haru. And these two would only question him. 'Why haven't you seen her?' Or something like that and Baron just couldn't stand it. He looked at Muta and then Toto. Well at least life wasn't boring with these two. He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute until…someone knocked the door. 'And who is it this time?' Baron thought and went to open the door. When he had opened the door he didn't expect to see Haru there.

"Hello Baron." Haru greeted cheerfully.

"Good evening Haru and what are you doing here?"

"Um…I was thinking if could spend Halloween with you guys."

"I'm sorry how rude of me. Please come on in." Baron said and kept the door open for the brown haired girl. Haru stepped in and giggled. The cat bureau looked wonderful thanks to Muta.

"I see that you like it Chicky." Muta said and smiled to the girl.

"Yes. I never thought that you could decorate so well Muta." Haru said and sitted on the couch.

She missed them all and especially Baron. After her adventure she couldn't think anyone else but Baron. Her feelings towards him growing by each day. But she couldn't tell him that she had fallen in love for him. All though one day when she was walking in the Crossroad she met Muta and of course the fat cat told her everything about this Louise. Somewhat afraid to know Barons feelings towards her. Like what if he still loved Louise. And she didn't want to ruin their good friendship.

"Haru are you alright?" Baron asked. He looked at the young girl who looked like she would cry at any moment.

"Oh…I'm fine." Haru said and smiled a little.

"Are you sure Haru? You know that you can tell me anything." Baron said.

"Of course she knows but what if she doesn't want to tell you." Muta said irritated.

Baron looked at Haru and then at Muta.

"Haru is there something that I must know." the tawny cat said.

'Thank a lot Muta.' Haru thought and sighed. She had to think something before she would tell him the truth but what?

"Um… No. There is nothing that you wouldn't already know." Well that should do it at least for a little while.

"Hey Chicky did you bring any candy with you?" Muta asked.

"Of course I did."

Haru took her bag and opened it to reveal the amount of candy. The whole bag was full of candy but there was something else too. Baron looked at it. Curious to know what it was. Haru giggle at Barons behavior and took the clothes from the bag.

"Because it's Halloween at least I decided to wear clothes needed to this holiday." Haru said and putted the witch hat on her head and putted the cape to her shoulders.

"I know that I won't look like a real witch but I don't mind."

Baron smiled at Haru and couldn't help but chuckle a bit because he too had a surprise to his friends. He couldn't wait to see their faces. But in his opinion Haru looked very cute with the witch hat and the cape. Muta on the other hand took some bandages and started to wrap it to his forehead and legs. Toto could be his own self because a crow was almost like a Halloween bird.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be back with you shortly." Baron said and went to his room. All three of them looked at one another and then the door. Wondering what the tawny cat had in mind.

"I wonder what he's up to." Toto said.

"I don't know but my gut tells me that it's something good." The fat cat said.

Haru didn't say anything just waited for the door to be opened. Could it really be something good but what if it isn't. What if Baron called Louise there? 'No, Haru stop it! You don't know until you've seen so try to enjoy yourself.' the brown haired girl though. Soon they all were in deep thoughts that they didn't notice the bedrooms door to be opened.

"What is taking so long Bar-"Muta's voice died when he saw Baron and so did Haru's and Toto's. There stood Baron who was now very much like a human. He's hair was the same color as his fur was and he still had these green eyes but they weren't like before. He's skin was pretty pale too but all in all he was the most handsome man Haru had ever seen. She couldn't help the blush which was going to her cheeks. Baron couldn't help but chuckle a little because of Haru's reaction.

"So Baron, why did you turn into a human?" Muta asked.

"I will not tell you about it but Haru if you would do me the honor and have a little walk with me outside." Baron asked and held his hand to her.

"O-of course Baron." Haru said and took a hold of his hand.

When they walked out of the bureau Haru couldn't help but look at Baron. She knew that if she didn't tear her eyes off of him she would be caught from staring. 'Oh Baron, if you just knew.' Haru thought her eyes now full of longing. She now looked at Barons outfit and he looked like a classic Dracula but he didn't have black hair and red eyes.

"Tell me Haru what is so interesting about me?" Baron asked and now Haru noticed that they had stopped and she was staring at Barons green eyes.

"Your eyes." She said like she was in some kind of trance.

"There is something I must tell you Haru."

"What is it?"

"I love you." Baron said simply and for a minute Haru just stared at him. 'Is he…is he serious? Is this a dream?' Haru thought because if it was she didn't want to wake up. How long she had dreamed about this moment.

"I love you too Baron. I actually have every since we parted." Haru whispered and hugged him. Baron smiled and leaned towards Haru. 'Is…is he going to kiss me?' Haru thought and a second later their lips met.

"Hey lovebirds! Let's have some cake and you can drink that green grass." Muta shouted and the lovers parted.

"You know Muta it's not very nice to interrupt people." Baron said to Muta. Haru giggled a little and they started to walk hand in hand towards the bureau. This was definitely going to be the best Halloween ever.

THE END

**Thank you for reading and remember to review. And I probably start to write another TCR story so until then. And Happy Halloween! =^.^=**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello everyone, long time no see! **

**I have a favor to ask from all my readers and that is: If you have any ideas you want me to write PM me and I will start to write some Baron Haru fics again. That was all. I also want to thank you all who have been reading my fics and all thank you so much for your support and all. XD**

**The Fan of Almost Everything**


End file.
